Life in the Vampire Society
by Rhaps0dy
Summary: Luke arrives at the Jackson mansion, under instructions from his father, to take care of the young master in the house. He meets Percy, the most beautiful vampire he has ever met, and experience life together, school, and unravel the mystery surrounding Percy's parents disappearance. This is inspired from Vampire Knight, the manga, so the INCEST in this story is not REALLY INCEST.
1. The Meeting

_Author's Note: Hi! This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote! I actually wanted to complete the story before I upload the chapters, but I realize it is really difficult to continue this story so I'm kinda stuck, BUT, I really wanted to share my first fan fiction with everyone! I already have the next chapter, and still writing more, but, here goes! Remember to review and review! Cuz I wanna know what u guys think! Thanks a lot for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Meeting<strong>

"Young master, the limousine is ready," the male dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie mentioned as he bowed slightly.

"Is that so, Chiron? I will be right there." replied a man wearing a formal black suit.

This man is Luke, son of Hermes Castellan, and young master of the noble Castellan Family. He has short-cropped sandy blond hair, startling deep sky blue eyes, and a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. He was tall, muscular and had an athletic build.

His mind was clouded with thoughts as he faced the drawn curtains of his mansion. For the first time ever, he was going to be staying at another vampire's mansion for gods know how long, and it belongs to a PURE-BLOOD at that.

Pure bloods are greatly feared as they possess the power to control other vampires with or without their consent. And nowadays pure blood families are hard to come by because they mostly shun away from society to keep their blood pure. Vampires born in pure blood families inter-marry, which means siblings marry each other to give birth to pure blood children who would also in the future inter-marry. This allows them to retain their family's blood and keep it pure. Whereas nobles are vampires with the closest generic make up of the blood to pure blooded vampires, meaning that their blood is more pure compared to normal vampires. Pure blooded vampires also age more slowly compared to other vampires and while noble vampires age more slowly than normal vampires, they still age faster than pure blooded vampires.

With a sigh, he took a final glance around the room, and strolled out the door with his butler closing it behind him.

/BREAK/

As the suave, sleek and shiny limousine drove into the compound, Luke scanned through his surroundings. After entering the big overhanging main gates a while ago, there were only trees lining both sides of the driveway. It was night time hence it was unable to tell if the trees aligning the driveway were dense or spaced out. There wasn't much in sight, just a boring driveway, and Luke started hoping his time here would not be as bad as he was imagining it to be right at that moment. He blamed his father for his predicament as his father was the one who volunteered him to do this "job" in the first place. Something about the pride of a noble and it being an honour to serve the Jackson family... Why couldn't he do it himself then? Why did he have to drag Luke into this whole thing? Luke was having a nice, cosy life hanging around the clubs with pretty vampire ladies in his arms and liquor to go along with them.

The vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a porch, and Luke's thoughts came to a halt as well. Chiron, Luke's butler, opened the door, and Luke coolly stepped out of his limousine, straightened his clothes, and buttoned his long overcoat. He turned to look at the massive mansion staring him in the face, it was at least 3 times larger than his own. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly climbed the stairs to the front door and rang the bell. The chime of the bell could be heard resonating throughout the entire mansion as if no one was staying in there. He waited for at least half a minute, before he heard footsteps behind the door, and before the door slowly creaked open. What he saw took his breath away...

Luke stared with wide eyes at the beautiful creature in front of him. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes that stood out from his fair skin which looked absolutely flawless. If Luke had been homosexual, he would totally jump that guy right then. CORRECTION, even if he was not homosexual, he still wanted to jump the guy right then. But, Luke had great self-control, something one will learn after living two thousand years, he curbed that urge behind a nice and friendly smile, and extended his hand towards the male at the door.

"Hi, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."


	2. The Understanding

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Before you start reading, I just wanted to thank you all for reading so far! Especially the first few people to FAVOURITE and FOLLOW this fanfiction! **JustAWanderingStoryteller**, **917brat**, **Booklover2526**, **Firefly1078**, **Kikumaru Hikari**, **Mistress of All**, **Goddess of turtles**! Also for reviewing, **Rhysmottace**! You guys made me want to continue writing this fanfiction! And thanks to your support, I manage to think of more chapters to write! So, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter. __It is going to be longer than the first to make up for my absence of posting new chapters for the next 2 months. :D __My school term just started so I won't be posting most probably in the next 2 months, because I hardly have time for any other stuff, including sleep, other than school work during school term, so I wrote out a kind of SMUT scene? I hope it is satisfactory cuz it's my first time writing this kinda thing! :'D_

_So now, without further ado, let's start!_

_P.S. Oh! And er, pardon the chapter naming sense. I didn't know what would suit it. :'D_

* * *

><p><em><em>Luke stared with wide eyes at the beautiful creature in front of him. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes that stood out from his fair skin which looked absolutely flawless. If Luke had been homosexual, he would totally jump that guy right then. <em>__**_**CORRECTION**_**___, even if he was not homosexual, he still wanted to jump the guy right then. But, Luke had great self-control, something one will learn after living two thousand years, he curbed that urge behind a nice and friendly smile, and extended his hand towards the male at the door.__

__"Hi, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."__

__- Ending of chapter 1 -__

**Chapter 2: The Understanding**

The beautiful male at the door did not return his handshake but rather, just stared at him. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before the boy shook his hand, and asked, "Who are you exactly?".

Just as Luke was about to answer, a loud "BLEHHH!" came from inside the house. "That should be my question! Who are you? And what are you doing here?! And Percy! What are you doing answering the door?!"

The beautiful boy that Luke just got the name of, Percy, turned back and said, "Grover, because you were busy, so I came to answer the door for you."

The person named Grover exclaimed, "Percy! You are not supposed to talk to strangers or show yourself to them! Remember? We've been on this!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

The guy, Grover, was busy glaring at Percy, while Percy was looking down at the floor with a poker face, and Luke cleared his throat to get their attention. Both males turned their attention onto Luke and he conveyed, "My name is Luke, and I am from the Castellan Family. I'm here to take care of and accompany the young master of the house as a request from his parents."

At that sentence, both males froze.

Grover asked, "You said you come from the Castellan Family, so you are a noble?"

"Uh-huh" Luke replied as he extended his hand to Grover with a business smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grover shook his hand unsurely and enquired again, "And you said the master and lady of this house requested for you to take care of the young master?"

"Yes, that was what I said." Luke answered.

"When?" Grover questioned.

"I am not quite sure about the exact day, because my father was the one who accepted the request, and he only told me about it a week ago."

"So you do know that the master and lady are currently not in then?" Grover stated.

"Well, yes, I kind of guessed so since I was asked to take care of the young master, so I presumed that they went on holiday or something and wanted someone to look after their son." Luke coolly replied. He did not know what to make of all this questioning, since the master of the house was the one who requested this of him? Surely he would have notified his butler and his son...

"Grover, let him in. We should talk about this properly." Percy said.

"Erm, ok." Grover reluctantly agreed. "Please come in, sir. Your butler as well."

/BREAK/

As Luke followed Grover, the butler__(Luke guessed)__, and Percy, the young master of the Jackson Family__(Luke guessed too)__, down the empty corridor, he noticed that the mansion seemed like there were only the two of them living in it, though everything seemed too clean, no cobwebs or dust particles, which was really weird since there was no way two people could upkeep that humongous mansion. Everywhere in the mansion was dark, there were no lights on, despite it being such a huge mansion, though that was not a problem since vampires could see in the dark. The only light source was the moonlight coming through the ceiling-to-floor windows. Just then, Grover stopped in front of a door, and opened it. Light spilled out through the gaps and Luke had to squint his eyes as it was suddenly too bright. Grover motioned for them to go in, and Luke and his butler followed Percy in as Grover closed the door and locked it.

The room was a big living room with a high ceiling and ceiling-to-floor window doors that open to a balcony each. There were shelves with books at the far side of the room and there were also a few picture frames on the wall. A chandelier was hanging above a small wooden rectangular coffee table in the middle of the room, and around the table, there were four sofas–2 three-seaters and 2 one-seaters. However, Grover motioned them towards an empty spot in the room, and slid open the flooring to reveal a stairway. Luke was slightly surprised at that, but he revealed nothing from his expression. The stairway had a few lamps on the walls to lit the path. They went down many flights of stairs and made a few turns before reaching the base. They were faced with two metal doors that were locked with a big padlock, which Grover then took a out a key, and opened it. He pushed open one side of the door slightly for them to go through. The metal doors were several inches thick, and they seemed really heavy. Once Luke entered the room, he was slightly surprised, because this room had the exact same layout as the previous room they were in, just that this one did not have any windows at all, and there were a few other doors in the room that were locked or chained with a padlock.

Percy walked to one of the three-seater sofa, and slumped into it. Luke headed toward the opposite three-seater and sat down. Chiron stood some distance from behind Luke's sofa and Grover went to brew tea. Percy stared at Luke, and questioned, "So... you mentioned that you were sent here by my parents to look after me?"

"Well, that was what I was told." Luke answered.

"So, how long are you suppose to stay?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, as I was told, until your parents are back." Luke replied.

Percy had an unreadable expression, he gripped his fingers loosely and spoke softly, like he was keeping his anger in check, "But they have been missing for a really long time, who knows when they are gonna come back."

Silence filled the room as neither party knew what to say, but Grover broke the silence with "Tea is here!".

At that, Luke suddenly remembered, "Well! Even though I do not know when exactly your parents will be back, but! I have instructions with me." He mentioned as he took out a piece of paper from his coat's inner pocket. He held it out to Percy, who took it curiously. As he flipped open the paper, he gasped, as written on the paper, were his father's handwriting. The letter said:

__Dear Hermes,__

__It's been a really long time. How have you been? Your son must already be a few thousand years old, time really flies. You must be wondering why I suddenly decided to send you a letter. I am sad to say that this matter is of utmost importance, and I am in grave need of your help. Sally recently gave birth to our beautiful son, Percy Jackson, but in a few years' time, something might happen to Sally and I, and Percy might be in danger. So, we will be hiding him. Please follow according to the instructions below in 600 years' time. We will be counting on you.__

__Your dear friend,  
>Poseidon<em>_

__In 600 years' time:__

__1) Send your son, Luke, over to my family mansion. Be a friend to Percy.__

__2) Enroll him(Percy) in Olympus Academy, or whichever school your son(Luke) is at. Let him learn to make friends and define foes. Learn what happens in the world, and the ways of our kind.__

__3) Live life & Stay alive. As things will start happening.__

__P.S.__

"What comes after this? In the postscript?" Percy asked and looked over to Luke.

Luke shrugged and replied, "I have no clue. My dad only handed me this copy, I guess whatever comes next is still with him."

Grover looked over Percy's shoulder to read the letter and exclaimed, "What does it mean by 'things will start happening'? How about 'STAY ALIVE'?! That sounds SUPER SCARY man, BLEHH! And why must this instruction start after 600 years? Percy has been lonely and needed a friend since FOREVER!"

At this, Percy gave a smile, and said, "Hey G-man! you are my friend. I have you. It's been enough for me all this years."

Luke looked at them with surprise, not that he let it show on his face, but after Percy made that statement, Grover gave him an embarrassed look, and scratched his head and said, "Yeah Percy! I will always be here with you! Not to worry!"

Luke thought that their relationship seemed so much closer than that of a master and his butler.

Especially when Percy said, "I'm not worried at all" with a happy smile and trusting look in his eyes.

/BREAK/

Afterwards, Grover had led Luke and his butler out of that basement room, back up the stairs, out of the big living room, and to the corridors of the mansion once again. He gave them a brief tour of the mansion so they at least knew where the basic places were, such as, bathroom, kitchen, and Grover's room. Finally, he led Luke to his room, which was on the second floor, and Chiron had the room next to Grover's room, figuring it'll be better for the butlers to get to know each other. Once Luke got comfortable in his room, he told Chiron to leave for the night, as he could settle things himself. After relaxing himself by sitting in the dark for a few minutes, Luke got up and headed for the baths.

On the way there, Luke was thinking of how big the bathroom was when Grover had given them the tour. It had shower cubicles, a big bathtub in the middle, ****CORRECTION****, the bathroom was like a Japanese hot spring, where the hotspring IS the bathtub in this case. It was so big, Luke wasn't sure if it could be called a bathtub. The bathroom also had individual shower stalls, but it had open stalls where people could see each other too.

Just as he thought about that, he reached the bathroom and opened the door. The bathroom had a small corridor to walk through before one can see the whole bathroom, this is so that the bathing area is shielded from sight at the door.

Luke was stunned by what he saw when he was at the end of the corridor. He stood rooted to the ground, as he saw Percy showering in one of the open stalls.

He stared at the fair beauty, that was currently rinsing from top to toe with his back towards Luke. At first, Luke was looking at how Percy held the shower head above his head to rinse his whole body, but then, his sight slowly moved downwards to Percy's ass. It was a really nice ass. It was taut and round, and looked really soft to touch, Luke was tempted to walk over to grope it.

Just then, Percy turned 90 degrees to his left. Luke gasped, as he could see Percy's thing. He hurriedly shifted his view up, where he saw that Percy's eyes were closed. He had this really blissful look with a soft blush on his face due to the hot water, that had Luke imagining how Percy would look like, when he came. In addition to that, Percy was facing upwards, showing his pale neck. Luke saw how the blood flowed through Percy's veins, he licked his lips, his irises briefly flashing red, his heart pumping faster as he felt a rush of adrenaline. He wanted to sink his teeth into that gorgeous looking neck, to feel the euphoria flowing through him when he quenches his thirst. His throat suddenly felt dry, as if he were in a desert.

Blood was like an aphrodisiac to a vampire, especially the blood of one's love. Once a vampire falls in love, only that love(s)* is able to quench the thirst and satisfy the hunger.

Luke was trying his best to think of other less arousing stuff, when Percy noticed him.

"Luke, why are you standing there?"

Luke stuttered, "Er, I wa...was... I didn't want to disturb you."

Percy laughed and said, "Hey man, its ok. This is a bathroom, it is totally fine for you to come in. Do you like to shower? Or soak in the tub?"

Luke started walking towards the benches while saying, "It depends. On time and my mood. Normally a shower is enough, but I guess sometimes a soak in the tub is nice too. How about you? But I'm guessing its shower since that's what you are doing right now."

Percy gave a chuckle, "Yeah, I like showers more than soaking. Showering makes me feel really refreshed afterwards. While soaking makes me feel all tired and, maybe too relax?"

Luke laughed, "That seems like how you would be."

He was butt naked when he headed towards the open showering area.

Percy faced him after he started the shower.

"So this is how having a friend feels like huh."

He gave a smile, and continued, "It is really fun and enjoyable to have a friend to talk too! Grover never shares the bath with me, sometimes he is too serious with his butler job. I ask him occasionally, but he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to."

Luke tried hard not to stare at the pink and delicious looking nipple peeking out at him from under the water flow. He rinsed his hair so he could close his eyes, and told Percy, "Yupp! This is how having friends feel like. After enrolling in school, you will have more friends! Even though that would be in 3 months time since that is when the next school term is."

Percy gave a sigh, "I wonder if I can get along with them, with people, I have only been with Grover all my life. Maybe I won't get along with them and maybe they will hate me?"

Luke stopped his shower to look Percy in the eyes, and held on to Percy's shoulders.

"Don't worry, this is why I am here, to help you. But seeing as how you are able to talk so well with me right now, I wouldn't worry too much." Luke said with a reassuring smile.

They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Percy gave him a smile and exclaimed, "Ok, I believe you."

With that, he stopped his shower, dried himself, wore his clothes, and waved bye to Luke, saying good night with a small smile, and left the bathroom.

When Luke was left by himself in the bathroom, as he continued soaping himself, he started thinking back to what he saw a few moments ago. The fair skin, tight ass, small pink nub, rosy lips, alluring neck, and Percy's... thing. He quickly rinsed the soap off his body, and when he accidentally brushed over his member, he gave a small moan, noticing that he was half hard. He stopped the shower, and slid into the bath tub.

The warm water was really soothing and calming. It's been a really long time since he last had to do this, but the day's temptation had been too much.

Luke experimentally touched his member, and he gave a small moan, then he started stroking it, which resulted in a sharp intake of breath. He continued stroking the shaft while thinking of the round ass he saw. He occasionally slid his index finger under his member, to touch the sensitive vein there, he gave a slight tremble and gritted his teeth to avoid moaning too loudly. He starting stroking his member again while rubbing the tip with his thumb, spreading the precum over the tip. He thought of the small alluring pink nubs on Percy's chest that looked so delicious to nibble on, and the thought of biting that smooth neck, "Ugh" Luke gave a groan, as he continued stroking. He made a ring around his member with his index finger and thumb on his right hand, and thought of how it would feel like to ram into that tight ass. He mimicked the action with the ring he made with his fingers, and grunted. He continued doing that and started massaging his balls with his left hand. He moaned and gasped, as he alternately switched between stroking with his right hand, the ring as if thrusting into Percy's hole, and rubbing the tip of his member. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving in and out, he felt himself getting closer, when something tightened in his gut. He stroked the vein on the underside of his member, and increased the speed of his stroking, releasing a muffled moan or two, and when he remembered Percy's bliss look with the soft blush on his face, Luke thought of Percy, lying on his back, with a dazed look in his eyes filled with lust, face flushed, hands reaching out towards Luke and mouthing "Luke!", and "Mmph" Luke came biting down on his bottom lip to avoid giving out a loud groan. He looked down at his cum covered hand which was slowly being cleaned off by the tub water, and felt strangely satisfied. He had this warm fuzzy feeling in him, which he did not understand.

After soaking for another 10 minutes in the bathtub, Luke got out to rinse himself another time, wore new clothes, and left the bathroom.

While walking back to his room, Luke thought that life there would not be as bad as he thought after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_* this meant that "love(s)" is actually love or loves, the "s" is optional because some people have 2 loves. Like Yuuki in vampire knight, she loves Zero and Kaname so only when she drinks from both of them, then she will feel satisfied. Or else, if she only drinks from one, she will still feel hungry. So in this fanfiction, it kinda works like that too. :)_

_SO! That concludes chapter 2! I posted this without completing chapter 3 because I had no time to finish it, but chapter 3 is about 70% complete! But I will only continue writing in my school term only if I manage to squeeze out time. ALSO, how was the MASTURBATION scene? It is my first time writing this kind of thing, it was a little short, but I hope it was ok for you all! Feel free to comment on how I can improve on my story! I'll be glad to hear them! :D_

_Talk next time!_


End file.
